S03 E02 A Friend In Deed
by kalmay
Summary: my version of how S3 E02 should have been.


Kyle XY S3 E02 (Alternative to Psychic Friend)

_(What I added or changed from the original. Any dialogue straight from the show is in italics. __Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.)_

_***_

**A Friend In Deed**

Additional to Kyle's dream:

AMANDA: You know you don't have to walk me home every night but I love that you do. Ever since the prom you've been hovering by me. [She rubs her hand on his forearm, teasing voice]. Anything I should know about while I slept at the after party?

Kyle just grins down at her, uncertain of what to say…when Cassidy says it's tonight, suddenly Kyle wakes up in his bathtub, and it's a bad dream. He lies there for a few moments scared and agitated then focuses and replays the events and gets up and draws a picture of all the Latnok members and guards he remembers seeing at both places.

At the street fair we see Kyle talking on his cell as he weaves in and out of the crowd.

KYLE: _Hey, Amanda. It's me_. What's up? I'm at our meeting spot but I don't see you…_just give me a call when you get this_.

He thinks he sees the Latnok guy wearing sunglasses [who looks right at Kyle] and makes his way toward him. As he does this he sees Amanda now coming toward him.

AMANDA: _Hey, sorry I'm late. I got a late start this morning. I wasn't feeling well._

Kyle wraps an arm around her shoulders and steers her away looking over his shoulder trying to see if the Latnok guy was there or not.

KYLE [thinks of her safety]: If you're not feeling well we could go home, relax. Have a quiet moment.

AMANDA: Oh? Quiet sounds nice.

KYLE [suggests]: Read a book? Watch a movie?

AMANDA: Maybe later. Right now I think the fresh air will do me good.

Kyle nods and tucks her more closely at his side, his gaze sweeping the crowd but the Latnok guy isn't anywhere in sight.

Later when Amanda asks Josh and Andy about being at the after party glances are passed back and forth between Kyle and Josh and Amanda and Andy.

JOSH [tries to defuse the awkward moment]: _Oh, look_, a Ferris wheel. _Come on, honey_.

Josh grabs Andy's hand and leads her away from Kyle and Amanda.

ANDY: _Honey__?_

Amanda watches them go, puzzled, before turning to Kyle.

AMANDA: _Is there something I should know?_

KYLE: _No, nothing._ Let's go check out the Ferris wheel with them.

He turns a hopeful light-hearted smile as if there is nothing to worry about. When Amanda follows he's relieved, but not for long. Josh and Andy are a few feet ahead of them. Josh is buying tickets for the Ferris wheel.

Behind them Kyle follows Amanda, very aware of her every move, every beat of her heart and is aware of when she left his side to walk away to find a garbage can. Because of the crowd he follows close, very close behind her, not wanting to let her out of his sight. Of course he ends up standing too close. When she turns around she smacks straight into him. He is quick to catch her when she loses her balance.

AMANDA [surprised]: Kyle!

KYLE [steadies her]: You okay?

AMANDA: I'm fine. Are you okay?

KYLE: I'm good.

He wraps an arm around her and leads her toward the Ferris wheel, aware she's watching him with both concern and puzzlement. Just then she spies a booth.

AMANDA: Oh, Kyle, why don't you go on ahead and get the tickets? I just want to look at something. I won't be long.

The booth she went to held various souvenirs. Kyle is torn between leaving her or staying next to her side. Staying won out easily. Again when she turns around from browsing she smacks right into him.

AMANDA: Oof! Kyle? Are you sure you're all right?

KYLE [holds her]: Never better.

She smiles and rubs her nose over his.

AMANDA: Seriously though. What's going on? _Is it about the after party, because Josh and Any were being really weir_d. Did something happen? [He hesitates]. Kyle, _tell me the truth_.

So he tells her that when he came out of the school she was gone and when he finally found her she was asleep, out cold and aways away from the school.

AMANDA: Out cold? [She shakes her head confused and lets go of him].

Kyle could sense his vague answers weren't pleasing her, they were in fact making her more scared and confused. She was trusting him for answers he couldn't give her. He tells her he took her home.

AMANDA [crosses her arms]: Kyle, by then it was 3am. The dance ended at eleven-thirty, thanks to the flood. What happened to me during those three and a half hours? What aren't you telling me?

KYLE: You're safe now.

AMANDA [shakes her head]: Kyle—

Andy and Josh came over.

JOSH: You two coming?

Somehow Amanda knows Kyle isn't going to say anything more.

AMANDA: Sure. [She walks on ahead with Andy].

Kyle looks on surprised at Amanda wanting to go on a ride other than a merry-go-round and wonders if being upset is making her forget her fear of other rides.

ANDY: All okay?

AMANDA: Yes, why?

ANDY: No reason.

AMANDA [sees Andy's skepticism]: We're not fighting.

ANDY [isn't convinced]: Uh-huh. Well, if you ever need to unload… [She points to herself].

Amanda just smiles a small smile and pauses to wait for Kyle. At the same time Andy and Amanda are talking, Josh and Kyle talk too.

JSOH: You okay?

KYLE: Yes.

JOSH: What's up?

KYLE [looks around briefly]: The guy from Latnok's here. He's watching us.

JOSH: Great. What do we do?

KYLE: I'll keep Amanda close while you keep Andy close.

JOSH: I like the sound of that.

Kyle walks beside Amanda, both are silent and though she's mad that he won't tell her anything and worried from what he's leaving out, she's glad he's with her. But this was serious. Whatever happened scared him as much as it was scaring her now. Only she knew he knew. She didn't have to have the same strong sense he did, she just knew him well enough by now that he was just trying to protect her. Again. She could feel a headache coming on.

Josh and Andy went on the Ferris wheel first then Amanda and Kyle. After a couple of more passengers came on the ride was smooth and Amanda found herself enjoying the fresh breeze, forgetting her anger and fright. Until Kyle started fidgeting causing the seat to sway, he ended up twisting in the seat trying to see over the back clearly agitated.

AMANDA: Kyle, did you see someone? [What she felt before came rushing back and so did her headache].

KYLE: Just people.

AMANDA: I don't need cryptic answers. [She leans her head back and rubs her forehead, sorry she snapped at him].

KYLE: You're headache's back. [He looks at her in concern].

She just nods, barely.

KYLE: Here. [He places a hand on the back of her neck and places his forehead on hers. Suddenly she feels her headache ease, but a strange sharp tingle passes from his fingertip onto her neck]. Sorry, did I hurt you? [He removes his hand as if puzzled by it].

AMANDA: Less headachy. Thank you.

He did his special thing again, he was constantly surprising her with what he could do. She was amazed and thrilled by him. What could she do but kiss him?

JOSH [calls over to them]: Guys, we can see you.

ANDY: I think they have the right idea. [She turns and starts kissing him].

The spin of the wheel sent Josh and Andy out of sight for a moment.

Amanda rests her head on Kyle's shoulder, loving the feel of him beside her. The whoosh feel of going around was how she felt when she was with him. Exhilarating.

KYLE [as if he can read her thoughts]: You're braver.

AMANDA: What do you mean?

KYLE: Last time you would only go on a merry-go-round.

AMANDA: You make me feel safe.

As if to prove her statement false the Ferris wheel suddenly makes a sharp jerky stop sending the seats of passengers swaying back and forth more strongly. Kyle held her close.

JOSH [calls out]: Uh, guys, don't fall off.

AMANDA [gasps]: I am so not liking this. [Another sharp jerk causes some other passengers to scream in fright]. Kyle?

She held on to the bar for he was suddenly leaning over too far, trying to see what was going on down below. One more sharp jerk and the Ferris wheel stopped moving. By then she and Kyle were at the very top and Andy and Josh were one seat below. Josh makes sounds from the Twilight Zone.

ANDY [pokes him]: Will you stop that?

JOSH: Who's worried? They'll get it going again. If not, [he puts his arm around the back of their seat], we'll have to spend the night, beneath the stars, light of the moon.

ANDY: I take it back, it's not your honor you need to buy more of, it's your marbles.

JOSH: What? Just having a romantic moment.

ANDY: Oh, please. You call almost plunging to our deaths romantic?

Amanda grips the bar with both hands now.

KYLE [tries to reassure her]: I'm sure they'll get it fixed.

JOSH [calls up to Kyle over his shoulder]: Why don't you jump on down there and help get it started? [He notices Andy looking at him as if he really lost it]. Just kidding! He knows I'm kidding.

ANDY [in disbelief]: Right.

AMANDA [whispers to Kyle]: Can you?

He looks at her then down at the ground, nodding, making her eyes widen in wonder. It's the same height as the roof he jumped off of where he'd been held.

It takes a few minutes before the yells from the other passengers send technicians scurrying to fix the problem. After a long while they finally get it working but after many stops and jerks, they begin to let the passengers off, while at the same time keeping the wheel balanced according to weight. Amanda and Kyle were the last to get off. But Kyle saw the Latnok guy again, only to disappear into the crowd and he knew he'd been the cause of the technical glitch somehow.

JOSH [comes up to him]: Think it was the Latnok guy?

KYLE: I know it was.

They head over toward the girls, Josh and Andy move on.

KYLE: Amanda?

AMANDA: Yes?

KYLE: After you finish work this afternoon do you want to spend the evening at my place?

AMANDA [thinks for a moment, studying him]: Truth time?

KYLE [hesitates at first]: As much as I can.

AMANDA: Okay.

Kyle tells Nicole he is going to tell Amanda the truth but she tells him Jessi needs his help first. When he arrives at Jessi's apartment he texts Lori to keep an eye on Amanda for him. When Jessi answers the door he can tell at once something is wrong.

KYLE: Is everything all right?

She doesn't answer him, she just leads him over to the letter. He reads it.

KYLE: Jessi, no. Not Sara too. I'm sorry.

JESSI: Why should you be?

KYLE: Come home with me. I know Nicole will want you to stay with us—

JESSI [interrupts him]: Kyle, she already asked me when she came over earlier today.

KYLE: She did? And?

JESSI: I just need your help with a box.

KYLE: Sure, [he pauses], Oh, I drew something for you. [He hands it to her]. I thought you should be aware of who I all saw at Latnok. I kept seeing this guy, [he points], at the fair today.

Jessi looks at Cassidy then at Kyle.

JESSI: He's here.

KYLE: Who?

JESSI: This one. [She points at the drawing]. He lives here. He introduced himself to me. His name's Cassidy. I met him when Sara and I were to leave on prom night.

KYLE: Do you think she saw him? Maybe that's why she left.

JESSI: Doesn't matter. She left me.

KYLE [feels her pain and doesn't push]: What apartment is he in?

JESSI [smiles not very nicely]: Let's go see.

KYLE: Wait. We need a plan.

JESSI: What for? [She goes on ahead and he follows. When she's at Cassidy's door they listen at the door]. I don't think he's home.

A dog starts to bark but Jessi concentrates and the dog stops. Kyle looks at her questioningly.

JESSI: The dog and I have met.

She withdraws a file and jimmies the lock. Kyle looks on in shock.

KYLE: What are you doing? That's breaking and entering.

JESSI: I locked myself out one time and had to get in the apartment without Brian noticing I had left. It was just that once. Besides, do you tell me all your secrets? [She grins at him].

Kyle looks the way he did when Declan sucker-punched that college kid at the bar, an "only you would be so bold" look.

They walk in, the dog starts to growl when he sees Kyle but Kyle stops him with a look and the dog sits down. They creep in and look around. But the apartment is barren, no personal knickknacks, other than a dog bed and a few chew toys. There is one thing tacked on the fridge by a magnet. A brochure advertising the White Rabbit Party Band one night only on Faber Drive. Kyle thinks of his dream where Cassidy says "it's tonight" and suddenly a strong sense of danger hits him and is anxious to phone Amanda to check on her. Kyle has a sense they are being watched and looks for a surveillance camera like the type Foss hid in the Trager house. Sure enough he finds one too conveniently located next to a mirror near the entrance where they walked in.

KYLE: Jessi, [he points to the hidden camera], he knows we're here. Let's go. [He speaks into the camera]. Stop following me, Cassidy. I'm warning you.

Jessi pats the dog's head as they leave Cassidy's apartment and Kyle quickly phones Amanda.

KYLE: Hi, Amanda. Just wondering how you're doing and that I'm thinking of you. Call me.

When they are back at Jessi's place she turns to him and shakes her head in disgust.

JESSI: I'm warning you? How effective is that?

KYLE: I know there's a better way. [She looks at him expectantly]. I just need time to think of one.

She rolls her eyes, shakes her head and gets her bag.

JESSI: Here's the box. [She takes a final look around, her face hardening].

Kyle is careful to keep any sympathy from showing on his face in case she'll think its pity. He picks up the box and just before they lock up Jessi heads back inside then comes back out and he catches sight of the letter in her jacket pocket. She had picked up the torn letter, her last and final connection to a mother who didn't care enough about her to stay. Just then Kyle's phone rings and it's Amanda. He sets the box down and answers it.

KYLE: Hey.

AMANDA's voice: Hi. I miss you already.

KYLE: I miss you too. What's that noise? Amanda? [He sounds alarmed]. Aren't you home?

AMANDA [cut to her at the fair, Lori and Hillary are a few feet in front of her]: No, I decided to go out. But now I'm regretting it.

KYLE [cut back to him where Jessi waits impatiently beside him]: Why? Is anything wrong? Are you okay?

AMANDA [cut back to her]: I'm fine. Can't say the same for Lori and Hillary. They're too busy fighting. [View ahead of Hillary and Lori arguing].

KYLE's voice: Where are you?

AMANDA: At the Faber Drive fair.

KYLE [cut back to him]: Stay right there. I'll come get you.

AMANDA's voice: Kyle, I'm fine. Quit worrying.

KYLE: See you soon. [Kyle dials Declan's number]. Hey Declan, can you swing by Jessi's and then take me to the fair? Amanda's there and I have a feeling something bad is about to happen. In my dream, that Latnok guy, who I just found out from Jessi, his name's Cassidy, had Amanda and said it's tonight and then I found a brochure he had advertising the Faber Drive River band playing tonight only.

DECLAN's voice: You got it. Be right there. I know by now to trust your feelings.

KYLE: Thanks.

JESSI: See? You don't tell me everything. What dream?

KYLE: You have enough to worry about. [Wrong thing to say, Jessi looks insulted as if that wasn't the point. He picks up the box]. Come on. I'll tell you as we go. [She follows him].

At the fair, Cassidy is lurking nearby, watching Amanda. His palm device vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket and sees a signal flashing. He checks a mini-recording showing Kyle and Jessi in his apartment from earlier today. He calls Kyle from his phone.

CASSIDY: You know, I could charge you with breaking and entering.

KYLE [cut to him now in Declan's car in the front passenger seat]: Really? I could charge you with kidnapping. What was in that drug you gave to Amanda when you had her? [Kyle doesn't like it that Cassidy seems to be one step ahead of him].

CASSIDY [cut back to him]: We haven't touched her since you told us not to. Come on, Kyle. Come know us.

KYLE's voice: Leave me, my family, my friends alone.

CASSIDY: You'll soon see it our way. [He looks around]. Do you know where your girlfriend is? [He locates Amanda by a booth].

Cut back to Kyle who looks over at Jessi and Declan. Both are listening closely. Declan floors it.

CSSIDY [cut back to him, taunting Kyle]: Like I said, not touching, just watching. Shall I tell you what she's doing?

KYLE [cut back to him, looking worried]: You leave her alone.

CASSIDY [continues his taunt]: Taking a sip of water. Oh, now stopping by another booth, buying something. Gift for someone? You perhaps? Oh, there she goes, must be off now. Think about joining us. It won't just benefit us, it will benefit you. [Cassidy hangs up and cut back to Kyle looking even more anxious].

JESSI [sitting in the back, looks over at him]: My way, this time.

Kyle is too worried to disagree. When they arrive at the fair Kyle hops out of Declan's vehicle before Declan has a chance to fully stop the car and runs through the fair. Jessi hops out too and follows Kyle.

When Kyle comes up to Lori and asks her where Amanda is, she points to the boat. He runs off to try to catch the boat. Jessi pauses when she sees Lori and Hillary covered in ketchup, mustard and various other sauces, before going to help Kyle. Declan has caught up to them.

HILLARY: Was Kyle out with Jessi tonight?

Declan doesn't answer.

HILLARY: Oh my God, number 39 – out with another girl.

LORI [mad]: Will you stop already with the break up list?

Amanda is walking through the crowd enjoying the band's performance while Kyle runs and leaps over a cab. Someone bumps into her which makes her headache worsen and then rubs her temple. She stands at the rail rubbing her neck then hears a sound and looks up to find that someone has lost his grip on a lighting prop and has fallen. But in doing so wires from the lights come loose and the lights go off. The prop itself breaks free and people scream as the beam swings over their heads and straight towards her.

She ducks but two others aren't so lucky.

Kyle has now reached the end of the dock when he sees two people fall into the water. Calling on all his senses he knows she's still safely on the boat. He dives in. Jessi dives in too. She had seen the two people fall in also. As one, each sees and grabs a hold of the two and they surface, swimming toward the shore. Once Kyle sees they are looked after, he looks toward the boat.

JESSI: Go, get your precious girlfriend. I'll stay here and look after them.

He heads again for the boat and makes it on board.

KYLE [calls out for her]: Amanda?! [People are looking at him as if he's deranged as he searches through the crowd dripping wet].

AMANDA [waves a hand]: Kyle! I'm here! [She's standing by the rail].

He goes over to her and holds her close but gets her all wet and has to pull free.

KYLE: You okay?

AMANDA: Fine. Thanks to you, [she nods toward the shore], so are they.

On the shore, paramedics have arrived and are looking over the two who had fallen into the river. Amanda sees Jessi there.

AMANDA: She came with you?

KYLE: Yes.

AMANDA: You were with her tonight, that's why you cancelled our talk?

KYLE: She needed help.

Of course she did, when didn't she? Amanda kept her peevish thoughts to herself. At least he wasn't lying about where he'd been. She hugs him closer.

KYLE: I'm getting you wet.

AMANDA: I don't care. [She smiles up at him and he smiles down at her].

Once the boat reaches the dock Kyle has been given a blanket and one given for Amanda to dry off with. Nicole is there too now and comes up to Jessi.

NICOLE: Where's Kyle?

JESSI [points]: Where else?

Nicole looks and sees Kyle holding Amanda.

NICOLE: Well, it's time, we should go home now. [Nicole smiles and places on arm around Jessi].

Jessi smiles somewhat nervously. A new home. But at least it's with Kyle. When Nicole starts toward Kyle, Jessi volunteers to get him.

JESSI: I'll go.

Kyle asks Amanda if she bought anything.

AMANDA [looks at him in shock]: How did you know?

KYLE: You did?

AMANDA: Yes. Why?

KYLE: It's nothing.

AMANDA: No, it's not.

KYLE: At a fair, lots to see and buy…deduced it?

She's not convinced, as he doesn't sound convincing and sighs. She pulls out a stuffed white rabbit.

AMANDA: It was a gift for you. A surprise.

KYLE [takes it]: For me?

She nods.

KYLE: Thank you. [But his thanks rings a little hollow as if he is deep in thought. He's thinking of Cassidy who had watched her buy this. He leans down to kiss her].

Just then Jessi walks up to them.

JESSI: Nicole's here to take us home.

KYLE [pulls away] Okay.

AMANDA [sounds suspicious]: Us?

JESSI: Yes, us. [Jessi smiles at her and can't help but be smug over the fact that she'll actually be living with Kyle and watches as he manages to peel himself away from her].

Amanda sees her mom has come for her as well and takes her time, lingering long enough to overhear Kyle tell Nicole that some guy named Cassidy had been here. Was Kyle being stalked by this man, was she being stalked as well? So much for their heart to heart talk.

Kyle then gets Jessi's stuff from Declan's car and puts it in Nicole's car. He sits in the back with Jessi as Lori sits beside her mom in front.

KYLE [narrative]: On the ride home I couldn't help wonder what Cassidy and Latnok wanted from me. I didn't trust they wouldn't leave anyone I loved alone. Forming a plan was even more imperative. What that plan was I didn't know, but I knew I had to come up with something fast.


End file.
